Anthony (Stupid Mario Bros.)
This is the article about the Anthony who created "Stupid Mario Bros". If you are looking for the partially lesser known Anthony who created "Sheldon and Mr. Randoms", look here. Anthony is one of the most popular creators on Flipnote Hatena. He is currently the #1 Favorited creator of all-time in the American region, and #2 worldwide with over 100,000 fans. He is well known for his popular series SMB which is an animated series based on the widely known web series Stupid Mario Bros. Each episode reaches close to, or more than 100,000 views. There are currently 45 episodes, and a movie at part 22. He had finally found out about the fans he had on Flipnote Hatena on August 8, 2010. He gained more and more fans at an astonishing speed on Hatena, reaching close to 70,000 favorites in less than a year! Anthony also knows a few creators who are also very popular, BosS, who is known for making some of the best stick fights on Flipnote Hatena, he is also well known for his series TUS (The Untitled Story). Another creator named Gizmo, who is also known for being very comedic and creative with his unique style of stick figures. Anthony is still on hatena and posts regularly. Anthony recently reached the all-time Hatena popularity goal by gaining 100,000 fans, thus becoming the most popular Hatena creator in north America in flipnote history. Only Y dash has more fans. Recently Anthony stated that he would continue to be on hatena until 2014. Stupid Mario Bros Stupid Mario Bros(SMB) is Anthony's most and only popular Flipnote series. It is an adaptation of a popular web series by Richalvarez. He began it pretty soon after joining hatena on August 2010. It rapidly became really popular. He shortened Stupid mario brothers to simply SMB for censership and copywrite reasons. After a while of working on the series, Anthony decided to make the Stupid mario brothers movie (SMBM). As the months went on, Anthony relized the series would take a while so he cut part of the series. He also decided to make the series in advance. Just after new years day 2012, Anthony announced that after "SMB: The Movie," the show would officially conclude. He said that the rate he was going was too slow and that the show would end around three years. On september 13th anthony said that smbm23 will be the conclusion. Song Parodies Along with SMB, Anthony also has a passion in making parodies of popular songs that happen to be over played. His most popular parody isn't really a parody, but a music video of a certain Pokemon singing "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green. Other examples include "I'm Brony and I Know It," (parody of "I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO) and "Last Monday Night," (parody of Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) He announced a parody of "Super Bass,' but scrapped the project. He plans to make another parady after the obsession with one direction goes down. "Mike and Ike" two characters named after his favorite candy Mike and Ike they has been featured in 2 flipnotes "Mind Control" and "Knock Knock". He also made a tribute to the series "Flipnote Mario" and later made a series "Epic Mario" in the style of Flipnote Mario. However, during November 2011 Anthony confessed that he had been tracing some flips (including flipnote and epic mario). He then stopped tracing and cancelled the rest of epic mario. He also makes mini music videos of songs and parodys of songs which he sings the lyrics. personal life Brony As of January 12, 2012, Anthony was a brony. [Artist Wiki:Citation needed|[citation needed ]] A brony is a person who has an obsession with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. As of April 30th, 2012, Anthony has posted 4 pony flipnotes (only one flip mentions one pony character). The pony themed flipnotes "Stupid Mario Bros Movie Pt. 15," "Brony and I Know It (LMFAO Parody)," "G.E.M.S," and a flipnote made for his 17th birthday. On May 8th, 2012, He claims that he is wasn't a brony, but a hater. He claims that he liked watching videos that insulted the brony community, and never really part of the community. He only liked My Little Pony due to the animation. He eventually started to say hate stuff about bronies in his chatroom. Future It is unkown what will happen when Anthony ends Smb. He will remain popular. Recently, Anthony has been giving his personal life info. For example, on June 17th he told a creator named ☆★Za©H★☆ s☆★Za©H★☆Flipnote that he might be an atheist. He officially reveled it while chating the day he got 100,000 fans. Though he gave a hint he was on a flip reveling he was not a brony He lives in Illinois. He is also a Justin Bieber fan. Category:Creators